


Our Secret

by SWSWWAD



Series: Requests [4]
Category: High School Fleet | Haifuri (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Masochist, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Akeno and her girlfriend Shiro spend the night together after a frustrating day for the destroy captain.





	Our Secret

Shifting uncomfortably on her feet, Akeno does what she can to relieve the pressure building inside her but to no avail. The heat that won’t leave her, the pressure that’s knotting in her stomach that keeps getting tighter and the constant needy feeling that she can’t fulfill has the destroyer captain in a real state. Looking over her shoulder, Akeno spots her second in command, and girlfriend Mashiro or Shiro for short stood right behind her. As much as Akeno whats to smile upon seeing her lovers face, she can’t knowing that Shiro is the cause of her suffering.

Shiro carefully observes her captain watching the way she moves and breath well making sure no one else on the bridge catching on to what she and Akeno are doing. Shiro doubts anyone will think any less of her as everyone knows already that she and the captain are dating and intermate aster an unfortunate incident when she and Akeno forgot to properly shut their bedroom door and a small crowd gathered outside the room to watch them in the act. But Shiro can’t let them see her and her captain doing what they are doing for she believes it is inappropriate for them to behave this way but then again Shiro believes that is why she likes these sorts of things.

As Shiro continues to watch her lover, she starts to notice the sighs of her lover becoming close to achieving orgasmic bliss and the hand in her pocket fiddles with the remote control to the vibrator taped to Akeno’s clit turning down the strength of the toy. Nearly as soon as the small vibrator starts to weaken Akeno immediately shots a glare at her lover for denying her the pleasure she was seconds away from receiving making Shiro smile. It still amazes Shiro how Akeno could go from giving her looks early this day begging her not to finish her off to now when Akeno looks like she is willing to do anything to cum in front of everyone on the bridge of the destroyer.

Seeing Akeno calm down Shiro wastes little time, and swiftly turns up the intensity of the vibrations making her girlfriend's body stiffen almost right away. Shiro’s smile only grows as she sees the lust and neediness in her lover's eyes as Akeno looks to her again. Pausing for a moment, Shiro wonders how far she can push her captain, but thankfully that plan never becomes a reality as its time for a shift change, and the girls are arriving to relieve them for the night. The disappoint Shiro feels about this game she is playing doesn’t last long as she starts to follow her girlfriend back to her room.

As soon as Akeno reaches her bedroom door, Shiro moves up behind her trapping her girlfriend's body into her door and her own body while turning up the vibrator to its highest setting. Shiro can feel Akeno’s body stiffen almost immediately and her the faint hum of the toy as she leans forward to let out a puff of air over her lovers ear making Akeno gasp.

“How much do you want this?” Shiro whispers into her girlfriend's ear. “How badly do you need me to make you cum?”

“So bad…” Akeno softly moans, desperately trying to control her voice.

“Bad enough that if I would have let you, then you would have cum back on the bridge in front of everyone?” Shiro asks.

“Yes…” Akeno replies, feeling that heat within her about to boil over. “Please, I need to cum.”

“Not yet,” Shiro tells her steadying Akeno as her girlfriend's knees give out after she turns the tiny vibrator off altogether.

“Please,” Akeno almost sounds like she’s crying as she begs, but Shiro remains strong despite the sound of that plea shaking her resolve.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro assures her. “I don’t plan on leaving you unsatisfied tonight.”

A weak smile forms on the destroyer captains lips when she hears that promise. Shiro steps back, giving Akeno enough space to enter her room, and soon the two lovebirds disappear into the privacy of the captain's quarters. Once inside, Akeno shuts the door and locks it while Shiro moves over to the bed and sits down. Akeno moves into where she stops and looks to Shiro to give her further instructions.

“Strip,” Shiro orders and Akeno is quick to comply desperate to achieve an end to her torment, but her movements are too fast for her lovers like. “Slowly.”

“Yes ma’am,” Akeno replies, slowing her movements to the approval of Shiro.

During the day time, Akeno is the captain of the ship and leader to her girls giving out orders to her subordinates with Shiro willingly obey her every command, but during the night Shiro and Akeno find their roles reversed. In the bedroom, Shiro is the captain with Akeno submissively obeying her more dominate girlfriend as she is now removing her clothing till she is only standing in her underwear and her fingers are fumbling with the straps of her bra.

Shiro’s eyes roam all over her girlfriend's body as her bra is removed, revealing her small breasts and stiff nipples that are desperately crying out for attention. Shiro licks her lips as she follows Akeno’s hands down her body and into the soaked material of her panties. A gasp leaves Shiro’s mouth as she sees how soaked the fabric of her girlfriend's underwear is and is glad no one noticed the liquid Shiro sees dripping down her captain's thighs.

Slowly and looking reluctant to Akeno removes the small egg-shaped vibrator from her privet area feeling both glad and frustrated that the tortures devise is gone. Akeno quickly piles her clothes in the corner of the room and places the vibrator on her bedside table before she returns to standing in the center of the room.

“Stay still,” Shiro tells her as she stands up.

Akeno has to resist the urge to cover herself up as Shiro walks up to her and then circles her body before moving off to a footlocker behind her. Akeno can her the slight squeak of the metal hinges followed by her girlfriend's hands rummaging around in what she knows to be their toy chest. The destroyer captain knows they don’t own a lot of adult toys and Shiro must be deliberately taking her time, but Akeno resists the urge to look and ask what's taking so long. Finally, Shiro returns in front of her hiding what she retrieved from the chest under a black blanket they use to hide their toys from prying eyes. When Shiro faces her again, Akeno’s eyes instantly lock onto the soft leather handcuffs, Shiro is holding one hand and the red ball gage she is holding in the other.

“Hands behind your back,” Shiro orders and Akeno silently complies. Soon the cool leather cuffs are secured around her wrists and Shiro gives her a moment to test them before she gives her next order. “Open your mouth.” Once again Akeno doesn’t resist, and Shiro soon secures the gag. For a brief moment, Akeno sees a break in Shiro’s commanding voice and strict process when she returns to her front. “Remember what to do if you want me to stop?” Akeno quickly winks three times and Shiro smiles and nods her head before returning to being a dominating woman as she sits down on the bed. “Sit on my lap with your back to me.”

Akeno once again complies without hesitation walking up to her lover and settling down with Shiro’s hand grabbing hold of her when she was within reach to help her into position. Once settled Shiro’s lips find her girlfriend's neck and her heads start to rub Akeno’s body moving up high enough to reach the underside of her chest but not touching it and so low that her fingers trace Akeno’s skin right above her most sacred place.

“Do you know how hard it was not to touch you when we were on the bridge?” Shiro asks in-between kisses. “The cute sounds you made, the way you tried to hide what you were feeling and that look you had in your eyes made it so hard for me not to reach out and touch you.”

Using her knees, Shiro nudges her girlfriend's legs apart before finally, her hand moves up all the way to cup Akeno’s breasts instantly, forcing a moan from her throat. Shiro’s fingers grope the flesh of Akeno’s chest, putting and squeezing her nipples, forcing more moans to escape from her lover's lips as Akeno presses her chest into Shiro’s hands.

“I could barely keep my hands off you,” Shiro continues. “I didn’t care that others would see us. I just wanted to grope your chest and shove my tongue into your pussy till I forced every last drop of your sweet juices out of you.”

Shiro feels Akeno shiver at her words, and it makes her feel happy to find someone who whats to express their love in public like they did today with the hidden vibrator. Shiro licks Akeno’s neck tasting the saltiness of her captain's sweat as she removes one of her hands from her girlfriend's chest and starts to speak out something from under that black blanket.

“I bet you would let me too,” Shiro tells her as she finally finds what she’s looking for under the blanket. “I bet even if I was to drag our toy box onto the bridge, tie you up and show everyone what you really were like you wouldn’t resist.”

Akeno lets out a muffled sound of complaint as Shiro removes her hand from her chest, but a quiet cry of pain soon leaves her lips once she feels something bite into her nipple. Shiro keeps a close eye on Akeno as she moves to attack the second clamp to her lover's other nipple keeping a lookout for their agreed sign to stop, but Akeno makes no such sign. Soon the clamps are in place, and Shiro looks over her captain's shoulder to admire her work. A pair of metal clamps lay securely attached to her girlfriend's chest contacted by a thin chain which Shiro gives a small tug earning some more sounds from her gaged lover.

“How would they react when they learn that you enjoy having these attached to you?” Shiro asks giving the small chain another soft pull. “What would they say when I show them how wet you get when I spank you?” Shiro brings her hand down smacking one of Akeno’s thighs, earning another moan. “Oh, did you like that?” Shiro asks after seeing her lovers reaction to the smack and Akeno nods her head. “Do you want me to spank you?” Again Akeno nods. “Then, lay across my lap.”

It still surprises Shiro that her girlfriend enjoys feeling pain and at first it worried her that Akeno may start cutting herself, but those fears soon drifted away after talking it through with her love and are now replaced by a fear that one day she may end up hurting her girlfriend. The trust that Shiro feels Akeno place in her always makes Shiro feel so much more confident and happy. As Akeno lays herself down across her lap, Shiro can feel no fear or concern in her girlfriend just love and trust.

Ever so gently, Shiro runs her hand across the smooth surface of her girlfriend's butt, grasping it in her hand. Akeno’s skin is so soft and felt so fragile that when her lover first asked to be spanked Shiro was gripped with a fear that she may permanently damage to perfect skin but after a few times that fear faded away and in its place was left a fascination about the way Akeno’s skin would change color.

Raising her hand Shiro once again looks to her girlfriend seeing any signs that she wants to stop, but as she expected, Shiro sees no such signs. Bringing her hand down the first slap wasn’t hard and was more of a test to make sure that this is really what Akeno wanted but seeing still no signs of her lover wanting this to stop Shiro strikes again this time harder earning a moan from her girlfriend's lips. Again Shiro strikes now seeing the skin on Akeno’s rear end start to turn red, but Akeno still doesn’t give the signal to end this, so Shiro strikes her again.

“I don’t think people would still accept you as this ships captain if they found out about how much you like me spanking you,” Shiro tells her before slapping her again. “How could they accept your authority after learning about that or seeing the way I talk to makes you squirm?” Again Shiro’s hand slaps against her girlfriend's flesh. “After all, who would accept orders from a masochistic.”

One more time Shiro brings her hand down against her lover's flesh, but this time instead of raising it up for another slap Shiro starts to once again stroke Akeno’s rear. Immediately Shiro can feel her girlfriend relax under her touch.

“I was thinking we could try out that new toy we brought from Shikoku,” Shiro softly tells her as she continues to stroke Akeno’s rear. “Are you ok with that?” Akeno nods her head, and Shiro smiles. “Then get on the bed with your face down and ass up while I go get ready.”

As soon as Akeno is off her lap, Shiro stands and takes the last thing she had hidden under her blanket before stripping down to her birthday suit. Shiro grasps the black silicone dildo and quickly brings it to her lower lips looking forward to using this toy for the first time. Shiro groans as she inserts her part into herself, her half isn’t as long as Akeno’s, but the way its angled the toy will hit both her clitoris and that spot inside her that sends her to heaven. Securing it inside herself, Shiro looks towards her girlfriend's bed where she sees Akeno laying exactly as instructed with her face down and ass up, leaving herself completely open to her lover. Walking towards the bed, Shiro stops right behind her girlfriend and quickly starts to rub the tip up and down collected the plentiful juices there and using it to lubricate the toy.

“Ready?” Shiro asks and Akeno nods. “I’m going to put it in.”

Both girls moan at the intrusion, but Shiro keeps a steady rate of movement continuing to push deeper and deeper inside until her hips hit each other. Shiro pauses watching her girlfriend try to control her breath as Akeno adjusts to the object inside her. When she was in the shop with Shiro and Akeno suggested they buy this toy she didn’t think the slight increase in length and width compared to the toys she was used to would make such a difference, but Akeno is finding out that she was wrong. The toy reaches parts of her that nothing else has and the stretching of her walls while fading still stung at first. After a few moments, Akeno turns her head and looks up to her lover feeling grateful to have found someone who would indulge in her fetishes but still be kind and gentle when she needed her to be. Akeno nods her head, giving permission for Shiro to start how quickly gets the message and starts to retract her hips.

Shiro pulls nearly all the way out slowly before pushing back in then repeating the process slowly increasing the speed and roughness of each thrust until she reaches a steady pace where both she and Akeno are letting out a steady stream of moans. Shiro can feel the toy rub her clit every time she pushes inside and when she retracts Shiro feels the part inserted inside herself brush against her G-spot while Akeno who once felt a slight pain now feels nothing but pleasure from the dildo. Akeno is soon moaning so loudly that even with a gag in her mouth Shiro feels someone walking past their room may hear something.

“Keep it down…” Shiro tells her through gritted teeth as she smacks Akeno’s ass once more.

Akeno even doesn’t listen or can’t help it as she continues to be loud, so Shiro slaps her butt two more times, but now each slap only seems to make her louder. Repeating the process slapping twice more as she continues to thrust in and out of her with each slap only bring on a louder moan.

“I should have known you would have enjoyed the idea of someone walking in on us,” Shiro hisses, but she doesn’t slow down the movements of her hips. “You probably want to be caught, you probably want me fucking you in front of the whole crew, don’t you?”

“Mhhhh!” Shiro couldn’t make out her answer, but whether it was yes, or no, the answer wouldn’t have surprised her.

It isn’t long before Shiro can tell Akeno is close to reaching her limit. The change in her breathing and the way Shiro can feel her girlfriend's inner walls start gripping the toy tighter and tighter all point to Akeno’s approaching climax. It isn’t long until that climax arrives as Shino watches her girlfriend’s body and the loud sounds escaping from her mouth. The whole time Shiro steadily slows her thrusts until her movements come to an end along with Akeno’s orgasm.

Quickly pulling out of her girlfriend Shiro removes the toy from herself and moves towards her lover. Before Akeno knows what is happening, Shiro has roamed her gag and flipped, so she is laying on her back. Akeno can do nothing but blink before Shiro straddles her face and lowers herself down onto her lovers face.

Still coming down from her recent high Akeno acts more on instinct than anything else and as soon as her girlfriend's smile hits her nose and a small droplet of moister lands on her face Akeno sticks out her tongue and starts to taste the source of the sweet liquid. Shiro isn’t sure how her lover doesn’t, but every time Akeno eats her out, her girlfriend always knows what to do. When Shiro is the one between her lover's legs she is always so worried and nervous but whenever it is Akeno using her tongue Shiro can’t help but wonder how she can find all of her weak spots and know how to use them so well.

Shiro has to bite her lower lip to stop herself from crying out as her girlfriend continue’s to work on her. Akeno seems to know exactly what Shiro needs, knowing when to stick her tongue inside and when to pay attention to her clit to bring her girlfriend to ever higher levels of pleasure. Shiro finds herself rolling her hips against her lover's face, and soon it becomes impossible to keep herself quiet she feels her end approaching.

“Ohh…” Shiro can’t stop the sounds leaving her throat. “Fu… AHH!”

Akeno knows her lover is close and concentrates on the weakest points of Shiro’s body. Shiro can feel Akeno’s tongue became more concentrated on switching between her clit and the sweet spot inside her, and soon it isn’t long before Shiro sees stars. Shiro collapses and only by her hands catching the wall does she prevent herself from completely falling over.

After a few moments, Shiro finally pulls herself together and gets off her girlfriend's face. Helping Akeno knee, Shiro quickly has her lover free from her handcuffs and pulls her in for a kiss where Shiro can taste herself on her lover's lips. Both girls share a smile as their lips part ways.

“Will you be sleeping in here tonight all your own room?” Akeno asks.

“I don’t think I can return to my room tonight,” Shiro answers. “With the way, Coco and Mi were looking at each other, I doubt they will be getting much sleep tonight.”

Almost as if on cue, the sounds of their imaginative crew mate and the German girls love making starts to enter the room. Both Shiro and Akeno look at each other and start to laugh.

“I’m glad we aren’t being inspected right now,” Akeno says. “I could barely imagen the face of that inspecter when they learn of what happens on this ship.”


End file.
